


Волки не умирают

by KisVani



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6456511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В ночь полнолуния Джексон оказывается на дороге и встречает странного мотоциклиста Скотта. После массы событий (по большей части дурацких, по меньшей — пугающих) он выясняет то, что никогда и знать не хотел. Например, что оборотни после смерти возвращаются.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Волки не умирают

**Author's Note:**

> Один герой мертвый, другой в глубоком шоке. Но на самом деле все живы. Возможен ООС, есть пара матов.  
> Написано на Teen Wolf Reverse 2016 по заявке Cornelia.kh, иллюстрации ее же.

[ ](http://s8.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2016/03/a5e2965b441b180ce7fee8533584470c.jpg)

У Джексона был не слишком удачный день.

Все началось после очередной ссоры с отцом. Джексону еще весной предъявили обвинения в порче университетского имущества, и к середине лета суд наконец-то начал это дело рассматривать. Он не то чтобы был не виноват, но признаваться уже не хотелось. Отец мог бы все утрясти, но не хотел.  
Обычная история: они начали обвинять друг друга, отец вспомнил, что Джексон ушел из юриспруденции в медицину и теперь ему опять что-то не подходит. Потом они обменялись обычными претензиями, а затем ссора напоролась, как Титаник на айсберг, на две реплики:  
— Мне такое наказание за то, что я усыновил ребенка?!  
— Тебе наказание? А как насчет меня?

Как и обычно в таких случаях, Джексон немного психанул, уехал из особняка и собирался гнать так далеко, как видит, но тут ему позвонил чертов Тео, а дальше, после вечеринки, какой-то пьяной драки и появления полиции, которая загребла владельцев подпольного клуба, где они зависали… в общем, после глупого дня и глупого вечера, полных сплошных проблем, Джексон оказался без гроша в кармане дизайнерских джинсов, без личных вещей (не считая туфель), телефона и машины. Зато он был одет в чужую и явно не по погоде теплую куртке. Ну и не имел понятия, как его занесло на пустынную дорогу посреди ночи.

В небе светила полная луна, Джексон брел по дороге, мечтал поймать попутку, которая довезет его ну хоть куда-то, и представлял, как обязательно уебет Тео при следующей встрече. Если этого уже не сделали копы или те пьяные парни из клуба. Вечер запомнился слишком уж смутно.  
Джексон обернулся и поднял палец вверх, стоило услышать рев двигателя за спиной. Но быстро опустил и поспешно отошел в сторону, поняв, что это мотоциклист.

Надеяться на то, что он его подбросит, было глупо. Тем не менее, вместо того, чтобы проехать мимо, тот остановился и снял шлем, глядя на Джексона.  
Мотоциклист мало походил на типичного байкера: молодой, его ровесник. Даже гладко выбритый. Да и черная кожанка и штаны больше подошли бы какому-нибудь спортсмену-гонщику.

— Куда направляешься? — спросил мотоциклист, когда Джексон подошел к нему, рассматривая байк. Он крутил в руках шлем с нарисованной красноглазой волчьей мордой.  
— Все равно куда, — ответил Джексон, — куда сам едешь, туда и я.

Парень не выглядел опасно, да и алкогольный флер, вместе с обидой на родню, до конца не выветрился.

— Тогда запрыгивай, — мотоциклист бросил ему запасной шлем, тоже с волчьей мордой, но глаза на ней были желтыми.

Возможно, день не был настолько уж и неудачным?

Джексон пересмотрел свои мысли насчет не такого уж неудачного дня, когда его «водитель» остановился у непонятного столба с прикрепленной к нему доской, на которой висели фотографии. Это напоминало какой-то дешевый вестерн. Не хватало только надписи «разыскивается».

— Мне надо позвонить, — объяснил парень Джексону и достал из кармана телефон.

Он разговаривал, прохаживаясь туда-сюда перед доской  
.   
Его фразы и реплики были похожи между собой:  
— …А как там Хвостатая? Да-да, хорошо. Но я всегда рядом… ну ладно.  
— Привет, да… ну Кудрявый мог бы… Нет, Хмуроволк еще не приехал.  
— Что значит Степная Волчица? Не торопись, мы еще от Благодетеля не отошли…

На очередной кличке Джексон не выдержал:  
— А как тебя называют? — спросил он. — Красноглазый?  
— Альфа, — последовал ответ.  
— Как Альфа-Браво-Чарли или…  
— Как вожак стаи, — буркнул… Альфа, и Джексону показалось, что его человеческие глаза блеснули красным, как глаза волка на шлеме.  
— О'кей, — поднял руки Джексон, — а где же твоя… кхм, стая? Разъехались?  
— Им и звоню, они у меня необычные… вдруг в беду попали.  
Он улыбнулся так тепло и радостно, что у Джексона слегка заныли зубы. Он к своим друзьям относился более критично, из всех не мудаками было только несколько, а доверять получалось одной Лидии. Может, это говорило о неумении Джексона искать друзей, но он не жаловался.

— А человеческое имя у тебя есть? — спросил он.  
— М-м? Скотт. МакКол.  
— Ну, а я Джексон Уиттмор. Так куда ты собираешься теперь? И куда меня повезешь дальше?

Скотт покрутил в руках телефон, прежде чем убрать его в карман.

— Я собирался довезти тебя до города, но Стайлз не отвечает… можешь подождать здесь? Я позже вернусь. Только разберусь, что с ним случилось…

Идея торчать посреди пустой трассы, где рядом только фотографии на доске, Джексону по душе не пришлась. О чем он Скотту и сообщил, а потом спохватился и поинтересовался:  
— Телефон дашь? Мне надо подруге СМС отправить.  
— Девушке? — поинтересовался Скотт, протягивая ему старый телефон с трещиной, пересекающей экран.  
— Просто подруге, — ответил Джексон, набирая по памяти номер Лидии, — она меня прикроет перед родней, если долго буду отсутствовать… ну и копов по моему и твоему следу пустит, если что.

Скотт скорчил обиженную гримасу, а Джексон только пожал плечами. За время поездки он еще немного протрезвел. Этот странный парень-мотоциклист до сих пор, по его мнению, опасным не выглядел, но перестраховаться стоило. Свой лимит на влипание в неприятности на ближайшее время Джексон уже считал исчерпанным.

— Все, готово, — он вернул телефон владельцу, когда сообщение ушло. — Кстати, а что за фотки? Их разыскивает полиция что ли?  
— Нет, — Скотт убрал телефон и надел шлем, — это погибшие.

Уточнять детали резко расхотелось.

Ехал Скотт долго, перебираясь с одной дороги на другую, Джексон отметил, что они выехали на сорок третью трассу, прежде чем углубиться в лес, петляя по едва заметной тропинке.

«Убьемся», — решил он, когда мотоцикл, не предназначенный для таких испытаний, взвизгнул, скользя по грязи.

От желания соскочить прямо на ходу спасало только спокойствие Скотта. И мысль, что посреди незнакомого леса Джексон точно заблудится и никогда не выберется в цивилизации.

До того, как он успел мысленно составить завещание, они выехали на нормальную дорогу, и Скотт резко затормозил перед старым джипом, выглядящим так, будто его как собрали полвека назад и с тех пор не чинили.

Джип стоял посреди проезжей части с открытыми дверями и освещал лес зажженными фарами.

— Кто-то из твоей «стаи» ездит на старом джипе? — скривился Джексон, когда Скотт, оперев мотоцикл на подножку, направился к машине.  
— Я же говорил, что они — необычные, — ответил Скотт.

Джексон нехотя последовал за ним, оглядывая лес. «Брошенная машина посреди дороги, совсем не подозрительно», — подумал он.

— Стайлз! — крикнул Скотт. — Стайлз, где ты?!

Его крик был оглушительно громким в ночной тишине. А от того, как зашелестели листвой деревья, когда затих последний звук, у Джексона по спине пробежали мурашки. Лес вокруг резко стал казаться темнее и каким-то неправильным. В чем именно, он подумать не успел, потому что, ломая ветки, на дорогу выскочил еще один парень. В грязных джинсах, одном кроссовке и красной толстовке, в капюшон которой набились листья. За ним следом выбежала девушка, двигалась она значительно тише, и грязи на ее белой футболке и коротких шортах не было. Как и листьев в распущенных волосах. Она выглядела так, будто и не через лес мчалась, а вышла из клуба.

Странная парочка замерла напротив Скотта.

— Стайлз! — сказал он. — Я за тебя волновался, ты не…  
— Некогда объяснять, — махнул рукой парень, которого, очевидно, звали Стайлз, — комната двенадцать, а мы сваливаем!

И он, и девушка проворно заскочили в джип, тот двинулся вперед с натужным шумом, почти наехал на Скотта и Джексона, а потом Стайлз сдал назад, развернулся и укатил прочь. Оставив на прощание пару клубов вонючего черного дыма.

— Гениально, — выдал Джексон, когда откашлялся. — Твои друзья еще большие ебанаты, чем мои. Что теперь?

Ответить Скотт не успел, потому что из леса выбрались еще двое. Светловолосая женщина, одетая в кожу, и мужчина в шмотках, которые здорово смахивали на дизайнерские. Но застыл Джексон не из-за одежды на незнакомцах, а потому, что у женщины на лице было то, что он предпочитал считать татуировкой. Татуировкой кучи черных пятен, между которыми пробивалась шерсть. А мужчина выглядел так, будто его кожа расплавилась и потекла, как воск в печи.

— МакКол, — голос мужчины прогремел так, что уши заложило, — где мои деньги?

Скотт не отвечал, он уже бежал к мотоциклу и тащил следом Джексона.

— Что за… — начал тот, не понимая, что вокруг вообще творится, но послушно сел позади Скотта, почти привычно цепляясь за него.

Женщина передернула затвор и выстрелила в их сторону, и если бы мотоцикл стоял на месте, у кого-то из них появилась бы дырка в черепе.

— Твою мать… — только и смог выдать Джексон, прежде чем байк под ним дернулся, и оставалось только вцепиться в Скотта, надеясь, что они оба не слетят кубарем.

За их спиной раздалось еще несколько выстрелов, но, к счастью, все мимо.

— Что это было?! — стараясь перекричать шум ветра, спросил Джексон.

Скотт ответил неразборчивым рычанием.

Улепетывали они, к счастью, не по лесным тропам, а по трассе, так что угроза разбиться о ближайшее дерево на горизонте настолько явно, как раньше, не маячила.

— Что ты им сделал? — спросил Джексон. — И кто они, к чертям собачьим, такие вообще? И почему хотят тебя убить?

К тому моменту, как Скотт привез их к какому-то пристроившемуся на пустыре мотелю, уже наступило утро. Солнце еще не палило в полную силу, но потихоньку становилось душно.

— А это…

Скотт почесал в затылке и достал из кармана кожанки солнцезащитные очки. Он и так выглядел слегка нелепо, весь такой показательно-крутой рядом с обветшалым и вряд ли работающим мотелем, а теперь и подавно.

— Я жду, — холодно сказал Джексон, — ваш этот… очень явно спросил, куда ты дел его деньги.  
— Это был Горелый. Горелый и Кошка, — соизволил ответить Скотт, — дело в том, что… ну Стайлз вполне мог стащить его деньги, только сумки я у них не заметил… Теперь Горелый от меня и тебя не отстанет.

Джексон застонал. Лучше бы он остался бить морду Тео, чтобы копы забрали и его тоже.

— Как это ты умудрился втащить меня в гребаные мафиозные разборки?

Скотт посмотрел на него поверх очков.

— Я не втаскивал тебя в разборки, ты сам не хотел меня подождать. И это не мафия… просто у семьи Горелого были сбережения.  
— Час от часу не легче, — пробормотал Джексон, — но как он будет нас искать-то? Особенно меня?  
— По запаху, — абсолютно серьезно ответил Скотт. — Они учуют и придут по нашему следу.

С точки зрения Джексона, все это не просто начинало походить на фарс, а давно переступило все мыслимые и немыслимые пределы.

— Чем ты упарываешься? — спросил он мрачно. — Я, кажется, тоже хочу эту дурь попробовать.  
— Я серьезно, — Скотт направился к мотелю и продолжил, не оборачиваясь: — Но днем за нами погнаться не смогут. Они с Кошкой ночные создания. Я в общем тоже, но ты меня на себе вытаскиваешь.

Джексон задумался, что будет, если развернуться и уйти прямо сейчас. Но решил сначала проверить, есть ли в мотеле телефон. Тогда он мог бы позвонить кому-то и попросить забрать его из этого дурдома. Ну и на всякий случай связаться с копами или охранной службой, с которой отец сотрудничал.

Мотель оказался не заброшенным, у стойки администратора их со Скоттом встретила пожилая женщина с трубкой в горле. От ее утробного голоса Джексон почти подпрыгнул, а потом постарался напустить на себя нейтральный вид. Вот бы профессора посмеялись, трахеотомию-то делать его учили, а он уже себе фильм ужасов в голове прокрутил. С ситцевыми шторами в горошек на окнах.

— В какой номер заселяетесь? — спросила женщина.  
— Мы собираемся заселяться? — удивился Джексон. — Я просто позвонить хотел…  
— Двенадцатый, — перебил его Скотт, — спасибо.

Он опять ухватился за плечо Джексона и потащил его за собой. Эта привычка уже начала утомлять.

— Эй, я не позвонил!  
— Позже! — ответил Скотт. — Надо проверить, что оставил Стайлз, и разобраться, как дальше поступить. Если захочешь, я тебя куда-нибудь отвезу.  
— Супер! — отреагировал Джексон.  
— Но лучше — ближе к вечеру, — продолжил Скотт, как ни в чем не бывало. — Солнечный свет и меня ослабляет.  
— Да что за херню ты несешь?!

Джексон только сейчас отметил, что Скотт не дал денег в обмен на ключ от номера. Он обернулся к стойке, но не заметил, чтобы за ней кто-то стоял.

Двенадцатый номер был совершенно уныл. Облезшая краска на стенах, две узкие койки, посеревшее белье, лампа с пыльным абажуром на тумбочке между ними, покосившееся кресло и лениво крутящийся вентилятор под потолком, от которого не шло ни струйки воздуха. И вездесущие шторы в горошек на окнах.

— Великолепное место, — буркнул Джексон. — Я пойду, пожалуй. Спасибо, что подвез, типа…  
— Никуда у тебя уйти не получится, — пожал плечами Скотт, положил очки на тумбочку, а кожанку картинным жестом кинул в кресло, показывая черную водолазку под ней.  
— Так, вот угроз не надо, я два года на каратэ ходил, — счел за лучшее предупредить Джексон, — и был капитаном спортивной команды в школе.  
— Да я не угрожаю, — сказал Скотт в самом деле без всякой угрозы в голосе, — так… посмотрим, что оставил Стайлз…

Он присел между кроватями, потом пошарил рукой под одной, под другой и вытащил из-под нее потрепанную сумку. Поднялся, расстегнул змейку…

— Да твою же ж мать… — просипел Джексон, когда Скотт начал вытряхивать на пол и кровать пачки купюр. — И что ты собираешься делать?  
— Передам их семье Хейл, — ответил Скотт, глядя на деньги без всяких эмоций, — они их, а не Горелого. Кора живая и еще может деньгами воспользоваться.

Звучало это странно, но Джексон решил не перебивать, в надежде, что что-то прояснится во всем творящемся вокруг.

— Отец Стайлза — шериф, ночью повяжет Горелого и Кошку. — Скотт сел на кровать и принялся складывать пачки купюр стопкой. — Будем надеяться, до того, как те нас найдут.  
— А днем нельзя? — спросил Джексон.  
— Говорю же, их днем не может быть. Меня тоже, кстати, но ты живой, в мой образ вцепился, так что…

Джексон закатил глаза.

— Только не говори, что ты призрак, — сказал он.  
— Не призрак, — спокойно ответил Скотт, — или призрак. Стайлз лучше разбирается в терминологии… я м-м-м… остаточное явление человека. Обычно я волк, кстати.

Джексон поднял руки ладонями вверх и зажмурился на пару секунд.

— Так, все. Замолчи. Я сваливаю.  
— Не сможешь, — сказал Скотт.

Он говорил еще что-то, но Джексон уже закрыл дверь снаружи и не слышал его слов.

Джексон решил позвонить хоть кому-то. Чтобы его забрали отсюда.

Но старый дисковый телефон, который он вытащил из-за стойки регистрации, выдавал только помехи. Женщина так и не появилась, сколько бы Джексон не бил по звонку. Так что он, сразу стащив куртку, в которой уже становилось жарко, решил выбираться сам.

Солнце снаружи пекло так, что, как ему показалось, кожу начало жечь, стоило только выйти из дверей.

Джексон намеревался уйти своим ходом из этого мотеля. Он решительно прошел мимо стоящего под открытым небом мотоцикла Скотта (и не боится, что его угонят?), миновал истершуюся табличку с названием. Вышел на дорогу…

Через час Джексон опять стоял около мотеля и не мог понять, что за чертовщина вокруг него происходит.

А еще он вспомнил, что уже бывал здесь. В школе тренер возил их команду на соревнования. Они остановились в этом мотеле, и женщина, вот та самая, которую он и Скотт встретили утром, и которая ничуть не изменилась за годы, рассказывала страшную историю.

История была о том, что в этих стенах покончило с собой несколько десятков человек.

Кто-то из ребят поверил, кто-то нет, но Джексон дал бы голову на отсечение, что ночью из соседнего номера раздавались хрипы умирающего и ритуальное песнопение.

И он бы списал это на собственное воображение или шутки одноклассников, но специально пошел проверить. И обнаружил, что соседний номер не просто пустовал: его ремонтировали и вентиляция, через которую он вроде бы слышал звуки, была перекрыта.

— А теперь объясни толком, что происходит, — сказал Джексон, врываясь в двенадцатый номер.

Деньги опять лежали в сумке, а Скотт валялся, вытянувшись на кровати, вновь нацепив солнцезащитные очки.

— Я не очень умею, — ответил Скотт.  
— А ты постарайся, — процедил Джексон.

Он прошел по номеру и встал над Скоттом. Стащил с него очки, глядя в сонные темные глаза, и заметил:  
— Нос сломаю, если не расскажешь.  
— Не сломаешь, — ответил Скотт, садясь. — Что ты знаешь о полнолуниях и оборотнях?  
— Ну, типа, то же, что и все, — Джексон сел на соседнюю койку, — три ночи в месяц превращаются в волков и бегают по лесу, убивая всех направо и налево. Надо знать еще что-то?

Скотт вздохнул и потер переносицу кончиками пальцев.

— В целом, все примерно так. Ну… почти. А ты знаешь, что бывает с оборотнями после смерти?  
— Э-э-э… могильные черви? — спросил Джексон.  
— Нет, мы становимся волками навсегда, — глаза Скотта заметно полыхнули алым, а в комнате будто бы потемнело, — кроме трех дней в месяц, когда мы можем становиться людьми. Только и тут мы ограничены.

Джексон почти расхохотался, но блуждания вокруг мотеля убедили его этого не делать. Можно было переступить через свой скептицизм хоть ненадолго. Хоть на минуту.

— Ограничены чем? — спросил он.  
— Определенными местами, которые находятся между миром живых и мертвых, — ответил Скотт. — И еще, ночью мы свободнее, чем днем. Днем многие просто исчезают.  
— Ты думаешь, что я поверю? — осторожно спросил Джексон.

Скотт пожал плечами и опять лег на кровать.

С наступлением ночи они опять выдвинулись в путь.

— Место держало тебя только днем, — пояснил Скотт, — Теперь ты можешь уйти.  
— Ну уж нет, — ответил Джексон, — во-первых, ты должен мне завтрак, обед и ужин за свои дела мертвяка, та бутылка колы и батончик из автомата не годятся. Во-вторых, я хочу глянуть, как ты вернешь деньги.  
— Договорились, — широко улыбнулся Скотт.

Деньги они вернули через банк. Он располагался в небольшом городе, притаившемся среди леса, и выглядел так, будто его строили не для хранения денег, а, как минимум, чтобы отражать атаки вражеских армий.

— Я подумаю, а не сделаться ли вкладчиком, — сказал Джексон, рассматривая массивные стены с выбитыми в камне символами и геометрическими фигурами.

Охранники его тоже впечатлили. Особенно темнокожая девушка со шрамом через половину лица.

— Это грабители оставили? — невинно спросил Джексон, когда Скотт отошел вместе с сумкой.  
— Нет. Одна волчица. Когтями, — усмехнулась девушка.

Уточнять детали Джексону и в этот раз расхотелось.

— Какую кухню предпочитаешь? — спросил Скотт, когда они вышли из банка.  
— А какие рестораны работают допоздна в этом городишке? — в свою очередь, поинтересовался Джексон.

Скотт склонил голову к плечу и ответил:  
— Все. Ты в Бикон Хиллс, Джексон!  
— Если все, то мне, пожалуйста, традиционную индонезийскую кухню, — сказал тот, не понимая, почему название города должно ему что-то говорить. — Хотя, сомневаюсь, что такие рестораны здесь есть.

Такие рестораны здесь были. А еще несколько баров, пара клубов с музыкой, которая вышла из моды лет пять назад, частная вечеринка, которая, как оказалось, была устроена без ведома хозяина лофта. Он пришел посреди нее, выставил всех вон и как-то слишком пристально посмотрел на Скотта.

— А мы не должны прятаться от этих… двоих с кличками? — спросил Джексон, набирая с телефона Скотта еще одно сообщении Лидии.  
— Не, их уже закрыли. На пару лет хватит.  
— Очень обнадеживающе, — буркнул Джексон.

А потом был еще клуб и еще пара баров.

— И как я во все это вляпался? — спросил Джексон, когда они со Скоттом почти вывалились из последнего.

Они хохотали, как психи, и никак не могли успокоиться. Ладно бы, выпили много, но ведь нет. Даже на школьных вечеринках года три назад Джексон и то пил больше. Да даже день назад, с Тео и остальными. Дело было в Скотте, в дурацкой поездке, во всей чуши, что творилась вокруг.

Глаза Скотта были совсем близко, и Джексону казалось, что он различает в них красные искорки.

«Какого черта?» — спросил он сам у себя. И поцеловал Скотта. В крайнем случае, если тот сейчас отскочит, врежет ему или спросит, что за хрень, можно будет списать на опьянение, шутку или еще что-то. А так, ну мертвяк… но сейчас-то он живой. И это при условии, что не заливает ему, конечно.

Но Скотт не оттолкнул, наоборот — с рвением принялся отвечать на поцелуй, схватился за плечи Джексона и притиснул его к стене, явно пытаясь засунуть язык в горло, нарушая все правила анатомии.

От этой мысли опять стало смешно.

Скотт целовался офигенно. Джексон не был уверен, говорит ли в нем выпитое, но главное ведь эмоции, которые чувствуешь именно в этот момент, да?

Он разочарованно застонал, когда Скотт оторвался от него и поправил куртку.

— Пошли, я знаю место получше, — сказал он, а потом добавил, чуть неуверенно: — если ты хочешь, конечно.

Джексон хотел.

«Местом получше» оказался небольшой двухэтажный дом в тихом районе. Байк Скотта, по мнению Джексона, должен был перебудить всех соседей. Но не было слышно даже собачьего лая.

Скотт отпер дверь ключом, который он вытащил из-под цветочного горшка, и, даже не включая свет, направился по лестнице вверх, скидывая по дороге куртку и обувь.

— Не подумал бы, что ты живешь в таком месте, — сказал Джексон, когда они ввалились в одну из комнат на втором этаже и зажгли свет. — Похоже на спальню мальчишки-подростка.

Он критично покосился на стойку с дисками и полку с учебниками.

— Немножко задрота и ботаника.  
— Эй! — щеки Скотта слегка порозовели. — Это моя комната… ну, была раньше. Давно. Я потом в колледж пошел и вообще, я был капитаном команды по лакроссу!  
— Прям как я, — ухмыльнулся Джексон, а потом остальная часть фразы до него дошла: — Значит, это твой дом?  
— Мамин.  
— Ты затащил нас в дом своей матери? Твою мать, Скотт! В смысле, бля…  
— Да ее все равно не будет, — отмахнулся Скотт, — ну, скорее всего.

Джексон застонал, падая спиной на кровать. Он оказался не просто в компании психа, это еще можно было пережить, он оказался в компании полного придурка. Жизнерадостного придурка, если на то пошло. Мертвого жизнерадостного придурка.

Джексон заметил, что Скотт не торопится раздеваться или хотя бы опускаться на кровать рядом. Так и замер, держа руки на поясе штанов.

— Ну иди уже сюда, — махнул рукой Джексон, — или предлагаешь самому себя удовлетворять? Я могу, но в компании будет веселее, а ты, глядишь, чему-то научишься…  
— Это еще кто кому научится! — Скотт «отмер» и почти упал на Джексона, придавливая его к кровати и впиваясь в губы поцелуем.

Он сам стащил водолазку и прогнулся, когда Джексон провел по его ребрам ладонями.

— Презервативы-то у тебя есть? — уточнил он. — А то у меня нет.

Скотт как раз вылизывал его шею и что-то невнятно пробурчал в ответ, не прерываясь.

— Эй! — Джексон ухватился за его плечи, слегка отстраняя.  
— Я же мертвый, — ответил тот, легко освобождаясь от хватки и опять целуя Джексона и обдавая его запахом алкоголя и той травки, которую им всучили на закрытой вечеринке.  
— А я нет, — ответил Джексон, отворачивая лицо. — Мало ли чем заражусь от тебя. Да и я еще не сказал, что верю…

Скотт рассмеялся, от вибрации его тела дрожь, казалось, пошла через кости и мышцы Джексона.

— Ладно, — сказал он, скатываясь с него и с кровати, — сейчас. Еще смазку найду.

Пока он рылся в ящиках комода, Джексон стащил с себя одежду и посмотрел на загорелую спину Скотта. И что на него нашло? Нет, Джексон давно понял, что ему в общем-то плевать на пол тех, с кем он спит. И случаи с трахом почти сразу после встречи у него были, но вот чтобы это был кто-то, утверждающий, что он мертвый оборотень, так впервые!

— Теперь ты доволен? — спросил Скотт, кидая в него пачку презервативов и тюбик смазки.  
— Если окажется, что у них срок годности вышел, то не особо, — ответил Джексон. — Выкинем на пальцах, кто снизу?

Скотт ухмыльнулся и, стащив штаны вместе с бельем, опять опустился сверху. Он был чудовищно горячим, отчего и без того душная ночь рисковала превратиться в небольшую репетицию адского пламени. Их члены терлись друг о друга, удивительно, как они еще не успели ничего сделать, а уже возбудились. 

Джексон прикусил его нижнюю губу, и Скотт вполголоса зарычал, возвращая укус, а потом спустился ниже, покусывая шею.

— Оборотни иначе не умеют? — спросил Джексон, и голос на середине фразы у него слегка сорвался. — Только кусать и облизывать?  
— А ты бы что предпочел? — поинтересовался Скотт, поднимая голову и глядя на него глазами с расширившимися на всю радужку зрачками. — Царапины?  
— Ну зачем сразу травмы наносить? — ответил Джексон, смещаясь ниже и заставляя Скотта перевернуться.

Их ноги свесились с края кровати, так что пришлось отвлечься, чтобы устроиться удобнее. И почему у этого придурка не было нормальной большой кровати, как у самого Джексона?

Теперь он оказался сверху и принялся мять между пальцами соски Скотта. Тот выгнулся и подмигнул Джексону, толкаясь в его бедра, еще и застонал картинно. Позер чертов.

— Засажу сейчас, — посулил Джексон, — без всякой подготовки, раз ты мертвый и вообще оборотень.  
— Это еще кто кому, — фыркнул Скотт и одним стремительным движением перевернул его на лопатки, опять оказываясь сверху, его широкая ладонь опустилась на член Джексона, вынуждая подавиться возмущением.

Все ругательства растворились в возбуждении, когда пальцы Скотта сомкнулись в кольцо, проводя от основания к головке и назад.

— Ненавижу тебя, — просипел Джексон, оставляя царапины на плечах Скотта.

Тот хрипло рассмеялся, отстраняясь, и выдавил смазку на пальцы. Его рука вновь вернулась на член, а вторая коснулась входа.

Джексон раздвинул ноги, собираясь сказать, что обычно он сверху, но решил отыграться позже.

Надолго Скотта не хватило и, демонстративно натянув презерватив, он вошел в Джексона и сразу взял быстрый темп. Не прекращая надрачивать член и ухмыляясь так, что хотелось немедленно ему врезать. Или отыметь его по всем правилам, не давая кончить.

Они оба взмокли еще до того, как добрались до постели, а сейчас в воздухе стоял тяжелый запах пота и возбуждения, кожа липла, но, на удивление, это не было неприятно. 

Разрядка у обоих наступила быстро, но возбуждение никуда не уходило. Сказывалась безумная ночь и еще одна, до нее. С выстрелами и поездкой через лес.

Скотт скатился с Джексона, устраиваясь рядом, и каким-то чудом не упал с кровати. 

— Видимо, теперь моя очередь, — хмыкнул Джексон.  
— Видимо, — не стал спорить Скотт, когда он повернул его голову к себе.

А дальше говорить у него и не вышло, потому что Джексон припал к его рту, собираясь попозже найти для него еще одно применение.

Утром они встретили маму Скотта. Джексон понятия не имел, как ему себя вести и как не сгореть от стыда. А миссис МакКол («Зови меня Мелиссой, милый») жарила блинчики, рассказывала какие-то старые анекдоты и спрашивала про друзей Скотта, перемежая клички реальными именами.

Она была приятной женщиной. И выглядела совсем молодой, особенно, если сравнивать с сыном. Правда, блинчики у нее не получились. Но Джексон, незаметно вытаскивая из своего длинный черный вьющийся волос, с мучительным усилием выдавил, что они очень вкусные.

— Что собираетесь делать ночью? — спросила Мелисса таким невинным тоном, что Джексон поперхнулся.  
— Собираемся в Дом Эха, — ответил Скотт, — Итан и Эйдан опять взбесились, ну ты знаешь. Надо что-то с этим делать.  
— Тебе всегда надо что-то с кем-то делать, — проворчала Мелисса, и Джексон поперхнулся еще раз. — Вы пойдете вместе с Джексоном?  
— Если он захочет, — пожал плечами Скотт. — Ты не против поохотиться на монстров в подвале психиатрической клиники?  
— Да кто ж откажется от такого щедрого предложения? — проворчал Джексон, пытаясь откашляться от попавшего не в то горло куска. — Сумасшедший дом в последнюю ночь полнолуния. И монстры. Просто блеск!

Скотт не заметил иронии в его словах. Наверняка — специально. 

День они провели в доме МакКолов. Джексон вышел за двери, чтобы проверить, будет ли то же самое, что в мотеле, но, к своему удивлению, дошел до ближайшего магазина. Он встретил там Стайлза, который очень быстро ретировался, только его заметив. Собирался купить ментоловую жвачку, но вспомнил, что у него нет денег.

Джексон пожалел, что не догадался втихую свистнуть хоть немного из той горы, что они оставили в банке и вернулся в дом. Оставшееся до вечера время они рубились со Скоттом в Мортал Комбат. Скотт проиграл ему с разгромным счетом.

Скотт не врал на тему сумасшедшего дома. И того, что по его подвалу бродят чудовища.

Не сказал только, что чудовища — не самая большая их проблема.

— Аккуратнее надо! — заорал он на Джексона, когда перед самым его носом в стену воткнулась стрела.

Девушка в светлом платье, кожаной куртке, почти как у Скотта, и сапогах на низком каблуке, развела руками.

Она была смутно знакома Джексону и он попозже, уже когда он, она и Скотт сбегали от громадного монстра, похожего на тролля из дешевой компьютерной игры, вспомнил.

Он видел ее фотографию на доске посреди дороги. Той самой, про которую Скотт сказал, что там изображены мертвые.

— Так ты тоже оборотень? — спросил он, стоило укрыться за тяжелыми металлическими дверями.  
— Неа, — девушка улыбнулась, — я просто была дорога многим.  
— И это дает тебе возможность возвращаться?  
— Только если они хотят.

Джексону хотелось спросить еще что-нибудь. Что-нибудь глупое. Например, сможет ли он сам возвращаться после смерти. Но стук с той стороны дверей отвлек.

Перед самым рассветом Скотт оставил Джексона недалеко от дома у озера.

— Как-нибудь еще увидимся, — сказал он.  
— Обязательно, — Джексон пожал ему на прощание руку и, засунув руки в карманы куртки, направился к дому.

Рев мотора за спиной подсказал, что Скотт уехал. Как только встанет солнце, он превратится в волка или типа того.

Дом не принадлежал Джексону, здесь жила Лидия. Не все время, а только тогда, когда ей надоедала шумная семья или хотелось провести с кем-то время, не знакомя его с родней.

Семья Джексона считала, что они с Лидией пара. Так что, стоило ему пропасть, как они полагали: он на озере. Не без усилий со стороны Лидии, которой по каким-то причинам было выгодно поддерживать легенду.

Ее-то голос он и услышал, стоило войти, открыв дверь запасным ключом, спрятанным под горшком с геранью. Почти как у Скотта в доме его матери.

— Ты бы хоть на мои звонки отвечал, — Лидия, в одной ночной сорочке и розовом халате, смотрела на него с балкона второго этажа, свешиваясь через перила.  
— Я сообщение послал, — ответил Джексон, задрав голову. — С чужого телефона, Лидс. Свой я посеял.  
— Два сообщения! А тебя три ночи не было!

Он фыркнул и стащил куртку.

— Ты волновалась за меня, принцесса?  
— Это кто еще принцесса? — насмешливо спросила она.

Лидия никогда не злилась на Джексона всерьез. Никогда, с тех пор, как они прекратили пытаться наладить что-то глубже дружбы.

— Где ты был, если не секрет? — спросила она немного позже.

Лидия успела переодеться, да и Джексон принял душ и надел чистое, из тех вещей, что хранились в доме как раз на случай его приезда.

— Да ты не поверишь, — он потянулся, — катался по трассе сорок три, попал в Бикон Хиллс… или как там тот городок называется, был в мотеле самоубийц, помнишь, мы там ночевали как-то раз, когда в школе учились? В сумасшедшем доме еще.

Лидия ткнула его в бок.

— Не хочешь говорить — не говори, — сказала она, — врать-то зачем?  
— А с чего ты решила, что я вру?  
— Трасса сорок три нигде поблизости не проходит, — ответила Лидия, она открыла холодильник и поднялась на цыпочки, чтобы достать сок, — Бикон Хиллс был заброшен пару десятков лет назад, как только шахта нерентабельной стала. А мотель сгорел через месяц после того, как мы там побывали. Психушка звучит наиболее правдоподобно.

Она вытащила пакет сока и захлопнула дверцу.

— Ты серьезно? — спросил Джексон. — Хочешь сказать, я ездил по трассе-призраку, был в городе-призраке и отеле-призраке?

Лидия посмотрела на него, как на умалишенного, и ничего не ответила.

Месяц Джексон думал о тех трех днях, которые он провел в компании Скотта. Он съездил на трассу сорок три, не нашел там ничего знакомого. Побродил по обветшалому Бикон Хиллс, где никто не жил, только парочка оленей сбежали вниз по пустынной улице, испугавшись человека. Посмотрел на пепелище, оставшееся от мотеля, и так и не нашел психиатрическую клинику с названием «Дом Эха».

С отцом он помирился, извинился перед деканом и собирался осенью вернуться в кампус (может, из него и получится врач, кто знает), а пока они с родителями практически не сталкивались, размеров особняка Уиттморов хватало. 

Джексон почти поверил в то, что Скотт ему привиделся, как и его друзья и враги с дурацкими кличками, но в сердце теплилась вера. Не в чудо, из этого он давно вырос, но во что-то невозможное. Например, в оживающих в полнолуние оборотней, которые до отвращения живые и чертовски горячие.

И месяц спустя Джексон проснулся посреди ночи, вышел на балкон и увидел мотоцикл, освещаемый светом полной луны.

Скотт смотрел на него и улыбался. А в его глазах виделся алый отблеск, и Джексон был уверен, что теперь ему точно не мерещится.

[ ](http://s8.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2015/11/346319064c8a786de988c53a37e8f657.jpg)


End file.
